


Of Knots and Mortification

by Invictusimpala



Series: Mates Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Marriage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Castiel, Public Sex, Self-Lubrication, Top Dean, Voyeurism, mating ceremonies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their mating ceremony is tonight, and Castiel's heat is in full swing. If Dean doesn't knot him now, he's going to take what he wants even if it's in front of all their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Knots and Mortification

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Dean has been good about touching him all day, helping him through his heat. It sucks that they have to have their ceremony tonight during Castiel’s mating cycle, but they’ll make do.

Dean knotted him twice this morning, and he’s still rubbing again the furniture trying to sate the burn coiling underneath his skin.

All the food for the pack has to be carried by someone, and even though it’s in celebration of Dean’s conquest at getting to Castiel first, therefore signifying his speed and agility, it’s put to the test as he carries big pots and pans up stone stairs and into the dining hall.

Cas whines as he comes all over his stomach, sighing as the heat stops for all of two minutes before it’s back.

It’s so _frustrating_. He hates it. He feels disgusting. There is slick coating the insides of his thighs, and he can’t wear anything because he has to come twice an hour to make sure he doesn't die of heat stroke or something.

His heart is pounding as it comes back full force, knocking the breath out of him.

Dean comes in just then, and catches Castiel before anything can happen.

Castiel ruts against his thigh, and Dean chastises him.

“Cas, I don’t have time, I’m so sorry. We have to head up to the mating hall now or we’re going to be late.”

Castiel could cry. His muscles ache and he needs to be knotted, like, _yesterday_ , but Dean tugs him down the hallway.

People are gathered in a big group, sitting until they catch sight of Castiel and Dean. Dean’s wearing fine leathers, and Cas was just covered up as well. 

Their mating gifts are placed on a table at the front of the hall.

Dean has made Castiel a cloak that is hidden from him until the right time, but Castiel’s is out in plain sight. When Dean sees what it is, he brightens significantly, pulling Castiel closer into the warmth of his side. 

It’s maddening being so close to Dean when he’s not able to take what he wants. What he needs.

The Shaman stands in front of the table. She’s a short woman, well rounded and wise looking. She’ll long outlive Castiel despite her apparent old age. There is paint covering most of his exposed skin, marks of their pack and clans ensuring her loyalties to them.

They reach the front of the hall, and everyone sits back down again.

There are never children allowed in these parts of the cave networks. There is too much nudity and knotting going on that it wouldn't be safe let alone appropriate. They’re not censored to the true nature of what happens, but they don’t need to be seeing these things until they’re older.

Kids trigger something in Omegas anyway, Castiel knows, so it makes sense that they stay with the older people of the pack to be nurtured and cared for rather than tossed around by Alphas trying to get to their mates as Omega after Omega hits heat time. 

These halls are filled with running people and wild teenagers, mates, and unmated looking for others. They seem mature, but they’re all giant kids themselves, just hyped up on hormones.

Castiel doesn't feel like a kid right now. No, he feels like finally, _finally_ , he’s getting to live his own life.

Dean holds his hands in his own as the Shaman speaks stories of their past and their future together. 

“Castiel Novak, Omega, do you accept Dean Winchester, Alpha, as your mate? Will you welcome him into your home with open arms and accept his status as pack leader, by his side in every decision he makes?” The Shaman asks.

“I will.”

“Dean Winchester, Alpha, do you accept Castiel Novak, Omega, as your mate? Will you protect him, take care of him, and stand by him in whatever he may choose to pursue?”

“I will.”

“I now deem you mates.”

Dean grabs Castiel by the back of his neck, squishing their mouths together roughly.

People cheer, clapping and howling, whistling and cat-calling as Dean dips Castiel clichély. 

Dean licks into Castiel’s mouth, and he’s already achingly hard under the fine clothes he’s dressed in.

“Now, the gifts.”

The Shaman shows Dean what Castiel has chosen for him.

He knows it’s hard to get hands on modern things considering they can’t leave the caves for more than a day at a time, but he managed to get a bunch of old records, albums, tapes, and CDs for Dean along with technology to play them all.

There are some humans who are aware of their existence, living here in the caves with their mates, and Castiel knows Mary was one of them, so Dean was exposed to many human things such as their music when he was younger. Castiel knows it’s something he misses most of all about life outside the pack.

He hopes Dean will accept his gift.

Dean tears up as he flips through the records, and then he turns to Castiel, grin stretching his mouth.

Castiel matches it, and the Shaman rolls her eyes.

“The cloak.” She turns to one of the Alphas standing to the side, and he hands it to her. She passes it off to Dean.

It’s the most beautiful thing Castiel has ever seen besides Dean himself. 

The leather is a blue color associated with wealth and authority. There are intricate patterns of string holding together a myriad of feathers, some colorful, but most of them are a dark blue, almost black. Dean loops a string of feathers around Castiel’s neck so it is held up.

“Do you accept my gift?” Dean asks quietly, and Castiel smiles.

“I do. Do you accept mine?”

“I do.”

“To the dining hall to celebrate!” There’s a rustling sound behind them as people stand, cheering, clapping, whistling, as Dean kisses Cas again, hand cupping him in his pants since no one can see underneath the cloak that masks their bodies.

Cas gasps and pulls back, glaring at Dean. 

He’d forgotten about the haze of heat during the ceremony, but now it hurts so badly. 

He needs Dean’s knot and he’ll take it if he wants it even if it’s in the middle of their mating ceremony and dinner party.

He’s taken into the dining hall before he can undo Dean’s pants.

It’s bigger than the mating hall, large, long tables separating the room into parts.

Dean and Castiel’s table is in the middle, and the Betas, Omegas, and Alphas claim tables as they seem fit.

Mated pairs make up the rest of their own table.

Instead of chairs like everyone else, there’s an expertly carved bench at the head of the table.

Everyone present has signed it, the clan’s marks etched into the light wood, pack seal in the middle emblazoned and finished off with a deep red paint.

It’s a wonderful housewarming gift, Castiel thinks, and he sits down next to Dean. 

People come up to talk to them, but Cas is beyond coherence at this point. The heat makes his head fuzzy, and his hands are having a hard time staying steady. He leans on Dean almost the entire time.

Everyone knows he’s in heat, it’s expected for him to go almost delirious with it on the second day.

It’s a miracle he survived the first let alone now.

“Alpha,” Castiel whispers in Dean’s ear, nipping at his lobe, “I need your knot now.”

Dean freezes and sets his fork down.

“I can’t just --”

“ _Now_.” Castiel demands, and Dean sighs.

The table is tall enough that Castiel can fit in Dean’s lap comfortably.

Dean unties the laces of his leather pants, and helps to shuck Castiel’s pants entirely.

The cloak covers them well enough that people may know what they’re doing, but they can’t watch.

Castiel sinks down on Dean’s cock, and he bites off a moan that the people closest to them hear.

Dean flushes and hides his face in the crook of Castiel’s neck.

Castiel rocks his hips minutely, coming sooner rather than later, a relieved sigh falling from his lips.

“Need your knot, Alpha, or else the heat won’t go away. Please.”

Dean can’t pop a knot unless there’s some actual movement besides just rocking, and he panics, looking around the room like it might offer him a solution.

The Betas and Omegas pay no attention to them, but almost every Alpha is watching. Dean growls and bites Castiel’s neck, keeping eye contact with them.

Cas is _his_ mate, not theirs.

That tears it for him.

He grabs Castiel and pulls him up, then slams him back down, and he grunts. 

Cas' muscles are relaxed from his orgasm, but he’s soon back in the game after ten or so thrusts.

Dean’s pants are ruined, soaked through with slick that makes Castiel’s thighs chaff, he knows, so he takes it a little quicker so this will be over sooner.

It doesn't take long. His knot swells and pops past Castiel’s rim. Cas keens, coming again as Dean knots him.

Dean groans as he starts to come, marking up his new mate with hickies and most importantly, his scent.

Dean scents Castiel. He smells like the ocean on a stormy day, like pie on a holiday morning, and Dean comes all the harder, a breathy, surprised sound leaving his mouth.

Someone whistles again, and Dean glares in their general direction. 

People don’t pay them much mind after that. Castiel is passed out in his lap, knees bracketing Dean’s hips, and every once in a while he’ll jerk awake and then black out again.

It takes a good half hour until his knot is small enough to slip from Castiel without hurting him.

Castiel pulls the cloak around him when he rolls off of Dean to rest next to him.

Dean hurries to cover himself, tying his pants back up and clearing his throat.

Castiel’s cheeks are flushed, his eyes closed as he rests his forehead against Dean’s shoulder, his sweat bleeding through Dean’s shirt.

“Thank you, Alpha.” He says, and it makes a little zing shake his spine as his cock blurts the last of his come into his pants.

He’s glad the bench is covered in some sort of lacquer to seal it because it would be hell trying to get slick from in between splinters of wood. Dean wipes up most of it with his napkin, throwing it in a bin before returning to his mate.

The dinner is done for the most part, they can leave now without drawing more attention than needed.

Dean carries Castiel back to their den, laying him in their bed after stripping and cleaning him up.

Dean does the same for himself before getting under the skins next to Castiel, his Omega.

Castiel wakes and stares at Dean fondly.

“You know we’re never going to live that down," Dean says.

“They’ll understand. It’s not like mates haven’t knotted each other in public before.”

“Not in the middle of their damn mating ceremony, Cas.”

Castiel laughs weakly, and Dean smiles.

“Is your heat gone?”

“For the most part, yes, thank you, Dean.”

“It’s what I’m here for.”

Dean pulls him closer, kissing the top of his head where his hair is matted to his forehead.

“Tomorrow we can head down to the bathing rooms if you’d like.”

“I would like that, Dean.”

“I hear bathtub sex is great.”

Cas whacks him on the shoulder and Dean laughs loudly. 

It’s not long after that that they fall to sleep. It’s been an eventful day, and Dean tries not to think about how embarrassing it’s going to be to talk to all of his friends tomorrow about the ceremony, but he’ll get through it if Castiel bears some of the weight of mortification with him.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
